Martin Warden
Name: Warden M. Gender: Male Nickname: Book Date of Birth: 09/08/2536 Age: 21 Height: 5’8” Weight: 145 lbs Primary Specialization: Rifleman UNSC Primary: BR55 UNSC Secondary: M6C Magnum Additional Gear: - 2 Smoke Grenades - Binoculars - M57 Modular Pack - AN/PRC-497 Longbow Radio Suit Colors: Brown and Blue Physical Description He stands at 5'8" and weighs roughly 145 lbs, he is a rather lean man for a marine of the UNSC. Warden seems to be of Caucasian descent. His head is shaped in square-like structure, his chin extending horizontally a bit further than some people. His hair cut short to a 'High and tight' hairstyle, along with a clean shaved face. His eyes glinted with a mischievous, adventurous look. Work has always been in his nature; to attempt to exceed expectations at all costs. This is evident with his worn, yet fresh appearance. Warden wears his scars like tattoos, he has one across his chest for the time in a farming accident when his brother cut across his chest with a sickle. He has several more scars not worth explaining. He stands with a humble demeanor, he isn't shy, but he doesn't talk much to people he isn't familiar with. He keeps his gaze low, to the ground almost. Overall, Warden is rather short for a marine, and have seen his fair share of labor. Personality Warden can be described as a warm individual, in his heart, he burns with compassion and respect. He attempts to find every opportunity to cheer things up, even at his own expense. He is by no means the most generous man in the galaxy, but he is certainly kinder than several others. If there was one thing that is distinct about him, it was his religious faith. Martin earned the nickname “Book” for his bedrock belief in the holy book of Jesus. God is his temple, his guardian, and his Shepard. However, the sight of Warden in a bar isn’t that uncommon. The taste and sensation of alcohol grip him like an eagle catching prey. He views it as a blight, but he can’t help himself but constantly drink all the time. Maybe it reminds him of home, or maybe it’s the drunken stupor that keeps him coming for more. Warden is weak-willed, unable to stand up for his views and is easily influenced the lack of self-confidence. He views other soldiers as superior, higher rank or not; and will back down when challenged. His firm faith in the Lord keeps him going, however, and whenever he kills, he’ll always pray for their passage to the afterlife. His accent makes it hard to understand him sometimes, due to the fact that English isn’t his first language, but rather a variation of Gaelic is. Bio Pvt. Martin 'Book' Warden (SN: 87240-36328-MW) is a marine stationed on board the UNSC Acheron. Fresh out of boot camp, this marine is the definition of a greenhorn. His most distinct feature is his accent, a form of Gaelic, and his ability to withstand high amounts of alcohol. He was greenlit for combat duty on July 1st, 2557 as a part of Class 2. Not much else is known about his personal life, besides his strained relationship with his unnamed father and his fond memories of home. Warden isn’t any soldier with a serious background; he may not be from a prestigious military family, an orphan determined to climb the ranks or anything around those lines. Martin is simply a marine from a farming planet, nothing more and nothing less. English isn’t his first language, nor is it at home. His first language is a variant of the extinct language of Gaelic, which died out in 2381 when the settlers, who were the last native speakers, left Earth to establish a colony. Martin Warden was born on August 9th, of 2536 in St. Peter's hospital from an isolated farming planet. Warden had a good childhood. His father supported them well, as a farmer and a father figure. He learned to be humble, to listen and to seek the lord. All of which manifested greatly within him. Growing up, water wasn’t always drinkable; they had filtration technology, but not enough resources to convert a sustainable supply of water to drinking. Therefore, light ale was readily available for consumption. Was it the most healthy choice? Perhaps not, but it sure was part of Warden’s childhood. Because of this, alcohol was a close friend to Warden. Perhaps not the best for his health, but a friend nonetheless. He lived a simple life, in a traditional farming world with fresh air and fresh crops. But soon, he grew bored with his occupation as a farmhand. He didn’t like many kids his age; he never enjoyed school. He wasn’t anti-social, he had his own circle of friends, but 4 quarters is always better than 100 pennies. In his spare time, he’d talk to the local Reverend; who fought in the Human/Covenant war as a former marine, but was sent back home after a grave injury that left the Reverend paralyzed waist down. From there, his faith grew to be his shield and his ambition onwards. The idea of being a soldier always appealed to him, the farming world he lived on was relatively untouched during the Great Human Covenant War, due to its isolated region, where outside information was scarce. The bits and pieces sometimes come through, and youth like him are always eager to learn about it. The few soldiers that come from his home planet got to see the galaxy, it was an adventure from what they said. To see the galaxy in his eyes would be a dream come true for a young, humble farmer. One fateful evening, a Marine recruiter was in town, and after talking to his family and some paperwork, Warden was off to boot camp. Sure, the war is over, but there is still more to do. So he left his home planet in search of adventure and glory, equipped with a naïve sense of duty. However, that wasn't the real reason he joined up.